


The fear of dying

by dryberry



Series: Short drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, I almost died sex - well kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryberry/pseuds/dryberry
Summary: Shimada Hanzo was sure now would be the day he died, missing the chance to tell a certain cowboy about his feelings. Fate gives him another chance at doing so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time trying to write a fic, so please tell me what you think ;w; I tried avoiding them saying too much bc I’m worried about getting the characters right. Please leave a comment so I know how to improve. No Beta reader so I’m sorry if i made any mistakes, english isn’t my first language.. and well, first time writing owo

"It’s high noon..” 

Hanzo shouldn’t be a relieved to hear that followed by six gunshots and the scream of men dying. He dropped his bow, holding his breath at the sight of Jesse McCree, holding up his gun and giving Hanzo a silly smile, eyes filled with worry. 

“Howdy, Darlin’. Doin’ alright there?” 

Hanzo was quick to move, grabbing the gunslinger’s shoulders and pushing him against the next wall as he drops his gun in surprise. The next thing he knows is pressing his own lips against Jesse’s.

McCree freezes on the spot, his body pinned against the wall behind him by the archer’s strength. Hanzo doesn’t pull away yet, the feeling of warm lips pressing against his own grounded him and pulse calming down. Safe. Alive.

He can’t say for how long they stay like that, surely more than just a few heartbeats but as Hanzo is about to pull away, turning over his brain to think of a good excuse for the kiss and already planning a quick yet awkward escape, Jesse beats him to it.

One arm wraps around his waist, prosthetic attached to it and metal fingers digging into his side. The flesh one is buried in his hair instead, sash lost in the heat of the battle. 

Hanzo can’t hold back the gasp escaping his throat when a pair of warm, so warm lips finally decided to respond to the kiss, swallowing the archer’s surprised sound.

Hanzo’s brain trying to catch up but Jesse’s lips scatter every thought into pieces and he is as lost as before. He wants to blame the fear of dying, knowing that he was alone and he would pay for the mistake he made with his own life. 

The truth is that the growing feelings towards, the ache to touch him along with worrying about the reckless cowboy during every single mission grew harder to ignore after months. Hanzo was so tired of hiding.  
________________________________________

His pride was still resisting, struggling against the reality of defeat. Shimada Hanzo does not pine, he hunts down his prey and claims what belongs to him. He doesn’t ache for someone’s attention, sneaks gifts like a bottle of bourbon or expensive cigars just to see a smile on McCree’s face.

At least that was what he told himself over and over again, laying on his bed and scolding himself for his foolish behavior. His heart ached with shame, but the lower part of his body was beyond that since a long time and Hanzo bites his tongue as he can’t help slipping fingers into a black pair of boxers and wrap around the hot, hard flesh of his cock.

And if he jerked off to the image of Jesse’s naked back he caught in the shower last night, at least there was only Hanzo himself to judge him.  
________________________________________

Back in reality, he drowned in the kiss and the groans leaving the gunslinger’s lips who was still pulling him closer and attacking Hanzo’s mouth with a passion that slept inside him for a long time.

Breathe. Every time he tried to pull away to breath, McCree would make a sound of protest and steal Hanzo’s lips in another passionate kiss. The prosthetic hand moved lower, squeezing the flesh of his ass and the other hand joining soon enough.

Hanzo hissed as his back ached when it met the wall, his whole word spinning and suddenly there was no ground below his feet anymore. His legs wrapped around the closest thing, which turned out as McCree’s hips and his hands held onto broad shoulders for support and squeezing them.

The assault on his lips ceased and Hanzo gasped for air, glancing up at the panting cowboy who stared at him with wide eyes, as if only realizing now what happened. His gaze dropped to Hanzo’s lips, swollen and red from kissing, to the revealed skin of the archer’s collarbone and half of his chest. He must look like a complete mess to him.

“McCree..!”

The lips kissing him breathless just a moment ago now were attached to his neck, teeth sinking into the skin and leaving Hanzo squirming and gasping in the McCree’s arms. Tilting his head back for better access and jerking his hips forward as Jesse found a sensitive spot on his neck to bite down on.

McCree groaned in response, pinning Hanzo’s lower body to the wall and grinding the hard bulge in his pants against his own aching erection. They should stop, really should pull away and meet up with the rest of the team and not dry hump each other in some dirty and dark alley. Jack Morrison is probably fuming by now.

Right now they couldn’t care less, their hips found the right rhythm to thrust against each other and lips now meeting in lazy, open mouth kisses as the moans and whispers of their names were too hard to swallow anymore. 

Hanzo was to close, moaning Jesse’s name with every jerk of their hips and sobs as the tip of his dick pressed against the ridiculous belt buckle just right and sent him over the edge. Jesse followed hardly a second later, a deep and almost feral leaving his throat and another hard thrust. 

Their eyes met, filled with satisfied lust and something that made their hearts ache. Lazy, soft kisses were exchanged and both decided they would talk later. For now, they didn’t need words to explain what happened between them


End file.
